The neighborhood: The Beginning
by The neighborhood project
Summary: The neighborhood starts with Rex Owen a boy who becomes immortal after a fatal experiment, meeting new people that you yourselves  might recognize. Can he control the neighborhood or will he be defeated by the dark realm owned by ...
1. Chapter 1

The neighbourhood project

I made this except for the characters there from dinosaur king and other

Rex, max and Zoe were infiltrating a science lab owned by Dr Frubenstein. As they all go inside they see nothing but tubes of chemicals and potions. Max went over to one of Dr Fubensteins unfinished work. "Hey Rex come look at this your good at science, maybe you can complete it" said max.

"I don't no cos the c02 bubbles are mixed with the small helium atoms which can cause a reaction" said Rex

"(Sighs) you people are so boring" cried Zoe. Zoe went up to the experiment and removed the helium extractor... BOOM

Zoe checks her body to see if there was anything there but all she could see was smoke. Soon the smoke cleared terrified Zoe said "um Rex _you_ have something inside you". Rex looked down slowly and saw a metal pole sticking right through him. Panicking Rex was saying why this not hurts. Rex looked over to max where he was on the floor with a wrench punctured in his knee cap. Max realising that it did not hurt, took it out of knee with a drip of shiny blood. Zoe stated "I think that experiment was an immortality experiment, but where is Dr Frubenstein". Rex seeing Max just took the wrench out of his knee, Rex took the pole right out through him and his blood was shiny red as well. They all stood there in silence for several minutes

Moments later they all departed and called Zoe's sister to abort the mission that they found something else. Zoe's sister said on the phone "you're all out of the team and the organization because you set free you animals to Pokémon land to get enslaved".

"What you can't do that... (Phone hangs up) do you want to check the lottery results Max" Rex said sadly.

"Ok why not, we better be heading to our houses" said max

"Ok see ya all" said Zoe slightly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Neighbourhood Project**

In the story it will contain England and the queen; the characters were not made by me!

_Max comes home and switches on his TV to check the lottery result. He put the_ same number twice on the ticket in case he got £10 and then he can get £20. Rex, max and Zoë all did the same thing with their lottery results. (_TV: okay it's time to reveal tonight's lottery result..., the results are 3) "Yes"(28) "Yes" (31) "YES" (12) __**"yes"**__ (and ... 36) "" shouted max, Zoe and max from their house. All of them at the same time came out there house shouting. "how musc did we win" said rex. " The jackpot was 250 million pounds, so that's (does calculations)... 1,000,000,500 pounds. " were rich" shouted Zoe. (phone rings) _

"_hello" said zoe exicetedly_

" _yh zoe's sister has been found dead with with a pokemon ball next to her , since you are the only people that know her you get her money which is £ 12,000,000,000"_

" _(mouth opens wide)"_

" _Zoe what happened" exclaimed Rex_

" _were now even richer with 13,000,000,000 pounds because my sister died"_

" _but didn't you sister have gold bricks"_

"_we need to get to the agent there before he_ takes the bricks"

( After they took the bricks and had a celebration)

"hello you majesty" said rex bowing to the queen "i would like to buy Buckingham palace please"

"you must be joking or as the French say tu plaisant" the queen said laughing

" **600 THOUSAND GOLD BRICKS" DEMANDED REX**

"**DEAL" THE QUEEN **said ambigously**" DONT SPEAK OF THIS OR I WILL KILL"**

"sure you will". The queen shook his hand and the drove off. Hey max, Zoe you can come in.


	3. the start

**The Neighbourhood Project**

The characters used in this story were not created by me

"Such a wonderful week it's been could it get any better" said rex

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Zoe came in the room quietly and shy fully said "rex we've know each other for some time and I want to be more than friends with you."

"Zoe what are you talking about." Confusingly said rex

"Rex I really like you" said Zoe blushing

"Zoe I ... also like you" rex said trying to hide his blush. Rex and Zoe go up close to each other, first staring into each over eyes, rex gazing at green Zoe gazing at blue. Zoe and rex's lips meet both happy with the decision. What they didn't notice was that max was peaking through the door "I knew they had a thing for each other now who am I going to go out with" said max as he walked down the corridor aimlessly.

Zoe and rex both remove their lips, Zoe smile's at rex and walks out of his room and went back to hers. "Best week of my life" said rex happily

(7:00 am)

Max wakes up and goes to the bathroom to do his morning duties. As he entered something else caught his eye. At the end of the corridor there was a shadow there, was it rex or Zoe? "Rex... Zoe you down there" max walks down to the end and looks right...

(8:30 am)

Rex wakes up and also goes to the bathroom on the upper floor. As rex went up the stairs there was a big force of wind hitting him "Zoe is that you, there's no need to blow the fan at me. Rex got upstairs and what he saw shocked him for the rest of his life...


End file.
